El cazador de la bruja
by DameAjisai
Summary: Accusée du meurtre de William Shuester, Rachel Berry est en fuite. Considérée comme extrêmement dangereuse, elle est traquée par les meilleurs tueurs à gage du pays, la Unholy Trinity. Chaque membre de cette trinity on des spécialités.
1. Chapter 1

_**Résumé : **_Accusée du meurtre de William Shuester, Rachel Berry est en fuite. Considérée comme extrêmement dangereuse, elle est traquée par les meilleurs tueurs à gage du pays, la Unholy Trinity. Chaque membre de cette trinity on des spécialités.

_**Koukou tout le monde ! Me revoici avec une nouvelle fiction sur notre pairing favoris Faberry avec un petit peu de Britanna bien sur ! Pour cette fic, je me suis inspiré du mangas "El cazador de la bruja", j'ai repris la même intrigue ou presque en changeant juste les personnages, j'espères que cela vous plaira, sur ce Enjoy !**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions ^^.**_

_**Chapitre 1**_

Il était près de huit heures du soir, et un homme finissait à l'instant de coucher sa petite fille. Il s'accroupit près du lit et l'embrassa sur le front en lui murmurant un : "Bonne nuit ma Princesse", puis il se dirigea vers le salon où il s'installa dans un fauteuil en cuir noir tout en sirotant un verre de son bon vieux scotch dans ses moments solitaires et de réflexion.

L'homme tapit dans l'ombre de la faible lumière que procurait la lampe paraissait soucieux. Il regardait fixement la porte d'entrée, comme s'il attendait quelqu'un ou quelque chose se produire. En effet, dix minutes plus tard il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir d'un grincement sourd et bien distinct.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir, claquant le sol à chaque foulé. Il n'y avait aucun empressement, tout était mesuré, un peut trop même. Puis soudainement un coup de feu retentit dans la pièce sombre, s'ensuit d'un long silence.

L'homme assit n'avait rien pu faire à cause de l'effet de surprise, et le jeune homme qui avait tiré s'avança lentement vers sa victime et s'accroupit à ses côtés en ricanant, il avait bien réussi son coup. Sa cible touchée par sa balle se trouvait actuellement à ses pieds en se tenant sa jambe gauche où l'on pouvait entrapercevoir un petit trou ensanglanté. L'homme dont on voyait maintenant plus distinctement sa chevelure blonde se baissa et dégagea du bout des doigts des mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux, révélant de beaux yeux verts/gris froids. Un sourire sadique déforma son visage lorsqu'il prit la parole de façon ironique pointant son arme devant le front de sa proie qui ne fléchissait pas le regard et même le défiait :

"-Alors Mr Shuester, vous n'êtes toujours pas décidé à parle ?

"-Jamais ! Grinça l'homme qui grimaça de douleur en sentant une douleur se propager le long de sa jambe. L'hémoglobine ne cessa de couler et sa jambe s'engourdit par le froid et douleur.

"-Dois-je encore continuer ce petit jeu dont j'ai l'avantage sur vous ?

"-Sam ... Tu me déçois énormément ...

"-Je n'en ai rien à faire de vous décevoir, vieux fou ! Comme si dans la position dans laquelle vous vous trouvez vous autorise à me faire la morale ou la moindre remarque, Rétorqua hautainement le dit Sam. Bon, puisque vous ne voulez pas nous donner les réponses que nous cherchons, nous irons les chercher par nous même. Blaine, amène la gamine !"

Le blessé qui était toujours gisant à terre, écarquilla en grand les yeux en entendant son ancien disciple appeler son bourreau ainsi que sa pupille, Rachel. L'instant d'après, un homme vêtu de noir et portant un affreux noeud papillon multicolore arriva dans la pièce en tenant derrière lui une petite fille seulement âgée de huit ans. L'enfant semblait terrorisée et perdue par se réveille forcé qu'on lui imposait.

En voyant son père adoptif à terre, la petite fille voulut se précipiter vers lui, mais le colosse l'en empêcha en lui posant une grosse main ferme sur l'épaule et en lui jetant un regard noir. La fillette les larmes aux yeux, se mit à frissonner d'angoisse par cette masse qui pour elle, avait l'apparence d'un ogre dévoreur d'enfant comme on pouvait en lire dans les contes pour enfant.

Sam jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à son ancien mentor et ne put retenir un ricanement méprisant. Qu'est ce qu'il était devenu faible en prenant cette fillette sous son aile ...une vraie larve sans dignité, s'attacher à quelqu'un rendait simplement faible, il ne fallait que compter sur soi pour survivre, les autres étaient simplement des poids inutiles. Le jeune homme s'approcha de Rachel et s'accroupit devant elle avant de lui demander d'une voix mielleuse, son halène empesta l'alcool et le tabac se qui fit grimacer la fillette de dégoût :

"-Rachel, dis moi ma petite, sais-tu ce que cache ton papa ?

"-Non-non ... Répondit la petite fille en sanglotant.

"-Tu en es sûre ? Tu sais, si tu ne nous dit rien, ton papa va mourir et tu ne le souhaites pas qu'il lui arrive un tel malheur.

"-NON ! Je ne veux pas que mon papa meure ! Dit la petite fille en hoquetant désespérément.

"-Alors tu vas tout me dire, n'est ce pas Rachel ? Tu es une gentille petite fille n'est-ce pas ? Alors tu ne me décevras pas sinon il y a une punition pour ton papa.

"-Mais, je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez ... Renifla la petite fille en levant de grands yeux chocolat innocent vers son bourreau.

"-Ton papa ne t'a jamais appris à utiliser des ... capacités spéciales ?"

La petite fille croisa le temps d'un instant le regard de son père et elle comprit qu'elle devait mentir.

"-Non, papa ne m'as jamais rien appris ... A part à compter et à lire ...

"-Bon ... Si c'est comme ça, je n'ai plus le choix "... Soupira lasse Sam qui s'attendait depuis le début à cette réponse.

Il fallait bien essayer par la méthode douce, en général ça ne fonctionnait jamais alors ce fut le tour de la méthode plus…efficace…il n'y avait plus rien à perdre que son temps."

L'homme reprit son pistolet et pointa le canon vers la tête de l'homme tout en secouant la sienne d'un air navré avant de tirer le coup fatal.

William put à peine articuler un 'Je t'aime' à sa fille que la balle lui traversa la boite crânienne, éclaboussant le sol de cervelle éclatée ainsi que d'un liquide écarlate poisseux. Rachel hurla de tout son être et essaya de se précipiter vers son père, mais Blaine lui envoya un coup de pied dans les côtes et la petite fille partie s'écraser brutalement contre le mur derrière elle, l'arrière de sa tête fut la première chose qui percuta la surface rigide. S'affaissant sur le sol, elle se releva telle une poupée désarticulée, un sourire sadique qui ne devrait pas se trouver sur le visage d'une gamine de son âge et elle sentit une grande puissance monter en elle, se répandant dans chaque parcelle de son corps. Ses yeux devinrent progressivement améthystes et ses cheveux voletèrent derrière elle.

Sam la regardait avec fascination n'ayant jamais rencontré un spectacle pareil alors que Blaine, lui contrairement à son accompagnateur, comprenait le danger qu'ils avaient par mégarde réveillé. Le jeune homme blond s'avança vers la fillette et Blaine essaya de l'en empêcher, mais Sam se dégagea de l'étreinte en donnant un coup d'épaule brutale à son acolyte et continua son avancée vers la petite fille, la folie déformant ses traits. Il n'était pas venu pour rien, un don du ciel se présentait en face de lui, que ferait-il d'elle, la vendre au plus offrant ? Utiliser ses talents pour qu'elle lui rapporte un petit magot mènant la grande vie pour le restant de ses jours ? Tant de rêves de richesse lui passèrent à l'esprit qu'il ne fit plus attention à Rachel, celle-ci se tourna brusquement vers lui, le fixa de ses yeux désincarnés et murmura :

"-_**Por amatista rosa, condeno a todos. (Par la rose d'améthyste, je vous condamne tous.)"**_

Brusquement, de grosses bourrasques de vent envahirent la pièce et les deux hommes furent rapidement balayés. Elle tendit la main et une forme violette se forma au creux de sa paume, elle ferma les yeux et la boule grossit se sculptant en une drôle de rose macabre jusqu'à faire la taille de sa main. Alors, elle rouvrit les yeux et lança sa magie sur les hommes. L'orbe toucha directement Sam qui se tordit au sol en hurlant de douleurs. Il avait l'impression que des milliers d'épines lui traversaient le corps, il observa ses bras qui formèrent des plaques roses comme de la chair qui avait brûlé, c'était un supplice cette chaleur. Blaine, quant à lui, il fut seulement projeté au sol, quelques mètres plus loin. Il se releva rapidement et aida son acolyte qui hurlait d'agonie lorsqu'il toucha sa peau enflammée, alors essayant de moins le toucher, ils sortirent de la pièce.

Lorsqu'ils furent dehors, Rachel désactiva sa magie sentant qu'il n'y avait plus de danger et elle se laissa tomber à terre, épuisée. Sa tête cogna durement le sol et elle s'évanouit.

_**8 ans plus tard :**_

"-Raaaaaaaaaachel ! Tu vas être en retard si tu ne te dépêches pas !"

Un cri paniqué répondit à cette phrase et une jeune femme brune descendit les escaliers en bois sombre en trombe. Elle arriva dans une cuisine aux couleurs automnales où deux hommes s'affairaient à préparer le petit déjeuner. Ils se retournèrent en souriant en voyant la petite brune essoufflée qui les regardait d'un air paniqué. Elle regarda à droite, à gauche, rien n'était prêt ! Ses deux papas s'étaient bien moqués d'elle ! Le rouge commença à lui monter aux joues alors qu'une colère sans nom menaçait d'éclater. Elle s'accouda à la porte et dit d'une voix doucereuse :

"-Papas, je vois que vous vous êtes bien fichus de moi …

"-Mais non poussin, répliqua l'homme qui portait des lunettes, Hiram et moi voulions juste te voir un peu … ?

"-Oui, j'y crois totalement, et si vous me disiez réellement la raison pour laquelle vous m'avez fait cette blague, qui est soit dit en passant, d'un **très** mauvais goût ! Et si je m'étais cassé quelque chose en descendant les escaliers ? Et Si j'avais je-"

Rachel ne put rien dire de plus, que ses papas explosèrent de rire, où elle se joignit bien vite, se rendant compte de sa réaction 'légèrement excessive' …

Une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin à se calmer, mais là, Rachel, était vraiment en retard ! Elle se dépêcha de prendre son petit déjeuner, remonta dans sa chambre pour prendre son sac et en redescendant, elle se cassa la figure dans un grand fracas. Hiram et Leroy vinrent immédiatement à la rencontre de leur fille et explosèrent à nouveau de rire en la voyant : en effet Rachel était étalée de tout son long sur le ventre et agitée les bras et les jambes dans une position comique. Elle se releva en maugréant et lança un regard noir à ses deux pères qui se tordaient toujours de rire. Oui c'était marrant, elle aussi aurait ri si elle voyait quelqu'un dans sa position mais elle était celle dont on se moquait, et c'était différent.

Elle enfila rapidement sa veste en cuir noir et se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée où elle récupéra ses clefs, puis elle monta dans sa voiture pour aller au lycée McKinley.

En chemin, elle mit la radio et la chanson 'I could be the one' de Avicii envahit l'habitacle et la brunette commença à chanter. Sa voix claire et puissante résonna dans la voiture. Un sourire ornait son visage, elle adorait chanter, c'était naturelle pour elle de le faire comme de respirer. Elle pouvait exprimer toutes ses émotions cachées, la tristesse, la joie,…Si elle pouvait, elle aurait voulu devenir chanteuse professionnelle à Broadway ... Mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Ses pères Hiram et Leroy ne gagnaient pas assez d'argent pour qu'elle puisse réaliser son rêve. Déjà qu'ils pouvaient à peine payer le lycée à leur unique fille ... alors elle se contenta de ce qu'elle avait et en appréciait au maximum malgré qu'au fond d'elle, elle aurait souhaité un peu plus.

En dehors des cours, elle était obligée de chanter dans la rue pour récolter un peu plus d'argent, mais énormément de personnes lui passait devant sans lui accorder un regard, ou quand il le faisait, c'était généralement pour se moquer d'elle. Et oui, Rachel était tout le temps vêtue de jupes à carreaux hideuses ainsi que de pulls avec des animaux dessus qui avaient appartenu à sa grand mère. Le seul vêtement 'classe' qu'elle possédait était sa veste en cuir ... Et encore ! Sa veste était miteuse et usagée ! Elle était pauvre et ne pouvait porter de la marque comme les autres, elle se sentait souvent exclue à cause de cela. Et l'image était quelque chose d'important dans la vie de tous les jours, sinon on ne faisait plus partie du 'lot'.

Rachel arriva rapidement devant le lycée et se gara à une place assez éloignée pour ne pas avoir droit aux 'bizutage' habituels qu'elle endurait depuis son entrée à l'école. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers son casier, mais en chemin elle percuta une jeune femme blonde aux cheveux en bataille qui possédait une paire d'yeux magnifiques. En effet, les yeux de la jeune femme étaient d'une couleur ambre envoûtante. Rachel qui avait fait tomber tous ses manuels et cahiers de cours se dépêcha de les ramasser et elle remit tout en équilibre dans ses bras. Elle soupira de colère en voyant qu'un de ses bouquins était à nouveau tomber et elle se baissa avec difficulté pour le reprendre et fut surprise lorsque la blonde lui tendit le livre.

Rachel murmura un timide :

"-Merci et désolée, je ne faisais pas attention ...

"-Ce n'est pas grave, je ne faisais pas attention non plus. Répondit la blonde en souriant. Au fait, je suis nouvelle et je ne connais pas le lycée, pourrais-tu m'aider à trouver ma salle de cours ... ? J'ai espagnole avec Mr Shu-Shuester. Et je m'appelle Quinn, Quinn Fabray.

"-Pas de soucis, suis moi. J'ai moi aussi espagnole, et moi c'est Rachel Berry."

Quinn observa longuement Rachel qui se tortillait mal à l'aise sous l'intensité du regard. Elle demanda timidement :

"-J'ai-j'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

"-Non, rien du tout. Je suis désolée si je t'ai mise mal à l'aise, mais tu me rappelles simplement quelqu'un. Répondit la blonde en souriant toujours."

Rachel parut soulagée et alors qu'elle se retournait pour aller en cours, Quinn fit un discret signe de la main à deux personnes cachées dans l'ombre.

Les deux silhouettes se regardèrent et s'avancèrent à leur tour vers leurs salles de cours. Le duo était formé d'une petite brune hispanique aux longs cheveux ébène et aux yeux charbon ainsi que d'une grande blonde aux yeux couleurs azurs. La brune dégageait d'elle une aura de violence, alors que la seconde inspirait le calme, la sérénité. Elles formaient un étrange tableau, mais elles se complétaient si bien.

Après un moment de réflexion, la brune prit la parole :

"-Quoooooooooi ?! C'est elle notre cible ?! Elle n'a pas l'air bien dégourdis ou même intelligente ! Même mon arrière, arrière, arrière, grand-mère l'est plus qu'elle. Je suis déçue…je vais m'ennuyer…je peux pas rentrer ?

"-Saaaaaan ! La coupa la grande blonde.

"-Bah quoi Britt' ? C'est vrai qu'elle a l'air molle pour être cette personne dangereuse que l'on doit tuer. Mais bon, le travail sera vite fait comme ça ... La Unholy Trinity va s'en charger rapidement.

"-San, fait attention, ce n'est peut être qu'un apparence qu'elle donne pour tromper ses ennemis.

"-Mmmmouais, je n'y crois pas trop ... Répliqua la brune en baillant."

Brittany leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, Santana était toujours comme ça, à rabaisser les autres et à foncer tête baisser. Cela les avait mis plus d'une fois en danger, mais la brune ne voulait rien entendre.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Salut à tous et à toutes ! Comment ça va tout le monde ? ^^ Pour moi, ça va super bien ! Voila un nouveau chapitre de 'El cazador de la bruja' qui j'espère vous plaira. Il y a parfois un peu de violence dedans, donc je le déconseille aux personnes trop sensible ou trop jeune ^^'.**_

_**Aussi, je vous prévient que dans cette fic, je vais m'éclater. Je la passerais très très certainement en M, donc ne soyaient pas surpris s'iouplait ^^. Vous verrez au fur et à mesure pour ceux qui me suivront jusqu'au bout ^^.**_

_**Bon, trêve de bavardage et passons aux réponses au Rewiews :**_

_**Ellerrina : ^^. Merci de ton commentaire, ça fait super plaisir que malgré que ce soit étrange, ça plaise. J'espère que le reste te plaira autant ^^.**_

_**Lisa418 : Hahahah ! En Faberry, tu vas être servis ! En Brittana aussi, mais moins ^^. Et bien, j'espère que tu vas te régaler sur les prochains chapitre, ceci n'est qu'une mise en bouche pour la suite ;).**_

_**p'tit griffon : Et bien, voilà la suite, qui j'espère ne te décevra pas ^^.**_

_**Fabray : Merci ^^. J'avais cette idée depuis un moment déjà, et c'est la Fic de ShadowOfSoul qui m'a convainque de la poster ^^. **_

_**Hellyte : ^^. Merci de ton commentaire :3.**_

_**MissToure : Voilà la suite Mam'zelle :3. J'espère que tu vas toujours aimer !**_

_**NatsuShizu : ^^ Merci !**_

Cela faisait déjà un bon mois que les membres de la Unholy Trinity s'étaient installés à McKinley. Chacune avaient réussies à accéder à la plus haute sphère du lycée, et faisaient désormais parti des Cheerios, soit le cercle très fermé des pompom girl. Quinn et Santana était même arrivée à devenir Capitaine pour la première, et co-capitaine pour la seconde. Brittany, elle même malgré qu'elle n'ait 'aucun' rang significatif, était aussi très respectée. Quinn avait réussi à garder un certain contact avec Rachel afin de l'avoir à l'oeil.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'on pourrait nommer de l'amitié, vu que Quinn était obligée de la maltraiter au lycée pour tromper les autres qui ne comprendraient pas sa quelconque 'relation', avec Rachel, car celle-ci était loin d'être populaire, c'était la victime du lycée. Donc tout les opposés pour les personnes extérieures et elle devait garder cette image afin de ne pas éveiller de la suspicion.

Pourtant en dehors des cours, elles s'entendaient à merveille. Elles discutaient de tout et rien. Quinn apprit avec le temps que Rachel avait perdu la mémoire et ne se souvenait de plus rien avant son adoption par Hiram et Leroy. C'était une part sombre de son passé. Une sorte de black-out ou peut être une protection de son inconscience ? Quinn avait passé son temps à observer la brune, mais elle n'avait décelé aucune trace de magie en elle. Mais peut être qu'elle était méfiante ou ses gardes pour se laisser facilement découvrir ? Il faillait donc que quelque chose déclenche son pouvoir, comme lorsque Sam avait attenté à la vie de William Shuester. Quinn avait bien quelques idées, mais elles étaient beaucoup trop dangereuses. Et elle ne se sentait pas prête à perturber cette fille, alors qu'elle semblait être heureuse malgré qu'elle soit victimisés par ses camarades à cause de sa pauvreté. C'était un choix bien difficile pour elle, faire son travail était ce qui comptait le plus. Elle n'allait pas oublier sa mission. Pourtant elle avait ces appréhensions dont elle ne pouvait tairent et qui la rongèrent.

Santana, elle, malgré son poste de co-capitaine des chearleaders et sa popularité, s'ennuyait à mourir. Elle avait besoin d'action et faire la peste de service n'était ce qu'elle espérait ici. Ce qu'elle aimerait surtout, c'était de finir cette mission au plus vite, mais Quinn avait insisté pour attendre et traquer le moindre fait et geste de leur proie.

La blonde ne voulait faire aucune erreur et devenir la risée de tout le monde dans le milieu des tueurs à gages. Que ce serait fâcheux. Elles avaient réussies à s'imposer comme les meilleurs, et elle n'allait pas bousiller tout leurs efforts pour une simple erreur de personne ou empressement. Santana comprenait toutefois son envie de tout boucler.

_Cependant, cette petite routine tranquille qu'elles s'étaient instaurées, fut vite rompue. _

C'était après un entraînement spartiate du coach Sue Sylvester que tout commença réellement. Santana, Brittany et Quinn étaient en train de se doucher lorsque des coups de feu retentirent dans les couloirs. Toutes les chearleaders présentes paniquèrent. Des cris d'hystérie leurs brisèrent les tympans, et Quinn fut la première à réagir : elle donna un grand coup dans un des casiers en métal et toutes les jeunes filles présentent se tournèrent vers elle, d'un air apeuré. Elle monta alors sur le banc et prit la parole d'une voix forte et autoritaire :

"-CALMEZ VOUS ! Bien, maintenant vous allez toutes m'écouter et sortir en silence. Etre paniqué n'arrangera rien à la situation mais ne fera que l'empirer encore plus, et attirera plus l'attention sur vous."

Les filles hochèrent la tête et se dirigèrent en silence vers la sortie. En effet Quinn Fabray pouvait se montrer terrifiante lorsqu'elle le voulait. Seul Santana et Brittany restèrent sentant finalement que quelque chose d'intéressant allait enfin se produire. Alors Quinn ordonna à Santana de repérer d'où les détonations de coups de feu provenaient, et d'abattre l'autre sniper. Quant à Brittany, elle était déjà partie en éclaireur pour vérifier si personne n'avait accompagné le tireur à terre.

Quinn, elle chercha Rachel. Elle trouva la petite brune dans l'auditorium. Rachel était adossée contre le mur et tenait sa tête entre ses mains, des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Elle avait un regard terrifié et se balançait d'avant en arrière dans un rythme régulier comme pour se calmer, ou plutôt essayer de s'évader de la réalité. La blonde tira la petite brune par la main pour qu'elle se lève, mais celle-ci resta pétrifiée sur place, totalement inerte ne réalisant plus la gravité de la situation qui l'entourait. Alors Quinn qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de se retrouver dans le massacre, mit une claque à Rachel pour la faire réagir. Cette dernière sortit de sa léthargie et la regarda hébété. Son regard s'accrocha à celui de la blonde et elle se releva péniblement. Quinn prit la parole en la pressant :

"-Vite, vite. Je ne veux pas me retrouver au milieu du massacre. Suis moi !

"-Que-Quoi ? Bredouilla la petite brune toujours à l'ouest.

"-Tais toi et suis moi !"

Quinn prit la main de Rachel, mais c'était trop tard. Un coup de feu retentit à nouveau et un projectile atterrit dans la tête d'un homme qui se trouvait à une dizaine de mètres d'elle. Le crâne de l'homme explosa sous la force de l'impact et la cervelle gicla de partout, un bout de cerveau pendouilla mollement du crâne coupé en deux par l'impact de la balle. Les yeux ressortaient de leurs orbites et des sillons de sang traçaient un chemin jusqu'aux lèvres entrouvertes de l'homme qui esquissait un sourire en pensant avoir ses deux cibles.

Quinn leva le regard vers le plafond et croisa celui de Santana qui lui rendit un énorme sourire, fière de ce qu'elle avait fait. Parfois Santana en faisait beaucoup trop ... Mais bon, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre, la Latina leur avait sauvées la vie. Elle tourna sa tête ensuite vers Rachel et vit que celle-ci était interdite. Elle dévisagea le cadavre sanguinolent et se retenait de vomir, alors la blonde vint la prendre dans ses bras afin de la rassurer. Quinn tourna sa tête vers la sortie et soupira. En effet, Brittany était au corps à corps avec une dizaine d'hommes et danser une valse mortelle avec un magnifique Katana japonais. Un sourire illuminait son visage, elle adorait danser, n'importe quelle danse. Qu'elle soit macabre, joyeuse ou nostalgique.

Un des hommes tenta un mouvement trop audacieux et il se fit nettement décapiter. Sa tête tomba quelques mètres plus loin avec un bruit de succion. Un autre homme se précipita vers la jeune femme blonde en faisant plus attention dans le but de venger son ami mort. Mais la Danseuse avait anticipé le mouvement et elle se décala au dernier moment vers la gauche.

La lame de son adversaire l'effleura à peine, mais ne la toucha pas. Elle fit une rotation sur elle même et balança son talon dans le ventre de l'homme qui recula de plusieurs mètres sous la force de l'impact. Il se tenait le ventre, en haletant. Cette petite pute l'avait privé d'air et il avait du mal à respirer correctement. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, mais ces quelques secondes furent de trop. Plusieurs dagues lui arrivèrent en pleine figure et l'accrochèrent au mur derrière lui. Le reste des malfrats présents hésitaient à attaquer la jolie blonde aux yeux bleus qui se trouvait devant eux. Ils l'avaient sous estimé à cause de son jeune âge et air enfantin, ils le regrettaient amèrement.

En effet, leurs deux meilleurs éléments étaient morts sous leurs yeux de manière cruelle et abominable. Voyant ce spectacle, un homme avec une crête à l'iroquoise leurs fit signe de se replier en observant longuement une Quinn qui avait un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Il ne risquerait pas d'oublier cette gamine insolente qui l'avait humilié. Voyant ce repli, Santana descendit de son perchoir et se dirigea vers le trio déjà présent en bas.

"-HAHAHA ! Enfin de l'action ! Du vrai ! S'exclama t-elle. Ça fait du bien, ça me manquait, j'avais l'impression de rouiller à force d'attendre !

"-Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas dansé comme ça ! Répondit à son tour la jolie blonde aux yeux azur. J'avais peur de ne plus être capable de le faire...

"-Mais non Britt' ! Tu étais parfaite, comme d'habitude. Un magnifique spectacle pour les yeux, tout ce sang, et ses têtes qui tombaient une par une comme les pétales d'une fleur, j'avais presque envie d'applaudir tant que c'était beau, La rassura l'hispanique."

Brittany lui répondit par un sourire éclatant que Santana lui rendit immédiatement. Quinn se massa les tempes devant leurs démonstrations d'amour ... Elles étaient comme ça, on pouvait rien y faire. C'était morbide, étrange et franchement pas romantique. Il fallait pourtant qu'elle se rassure l'une l'autre après un combat.

Quinn tourna regard vers Rachel pour voir comment celle-ci réagissait à ce qu'il s'était passé à l'instant et elle remarqua que la petite brune était dans une sorte de transe. Ses yeux chocolat avaient pris une teinte améthyste et sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus erratique. Quinn lui posa une main qui se voulait rassurante sur l'épaule, mais elle se dégagea brutalement. Elle murmura d'une voix désincarnée :

"-Dégagez ! Foutez-moi la paix bande de monstre meurtrière ! Vous me rendez malade ! Ces mots glacèrent tous les membres de la trinité qui ne sourirent plus,

"-Mais c'est seulement pour-

"-DEGAGEZ ! Hurla t-elle alors avec virulence."

En voyant la petite brunette dans cet état là, Quinn eu peur. La blonde n'avait jamais eu peur. Même lorsqu'elle avait frôlé la mort, elle n'avait pas eu aussi peur. La mort ... Cette fille en face d'elle dégageait une aura de mort, comme celle de Shelby Corcoran.

Shelby Corcoran était la patronne de la boite de tueur à gage qui employait la Unholy Trinity. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et elle se sentit bête. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pleuré. Même après la mort de son frère Charlie, elle n'avait pas pleuré. Rachel qui voyait que la petite blonde semblait terrifiée par elle, se radoucit. Ses yeux redevinrent peu à peu à leurs couleurs d'origine et elle s'approcha de la petite blonde avant de l'englober dans un câlin. Rachel n'avait jamais aimé voir les gens pleurer. Santana et Brittany se tendirent à cette vue. Il était clair que Quinn s'était énormément attachée à Rachel et ce n'était pas bon.

Il était vraiment rare que la petite blonde se lie à quelqu'un et surtout qu'elle s'attache à une cible ! Cela ne lui était arrivée qu'une seule fois, avec un jeune homme nommé Finn Hudson, et au final elle avait dû l'abattre. Le jeune était fou et après qu'il ait tenté de l'assassiner, elle avait dû le tuer. Elle avait glissé du poison dans son repas, de l'arsenic. Le jeune homme n'avait pas mis longtemps avant de succomber. Dix minutes environ, elle avait présente jusqu'au bout, que ce soit lors de son dernier souffle et de ses moments d'agonie. Après ce qu'il s'était passé avec le jeune homme, Santana et Brittany avait vraiment peur pour leur amie ... même si la concernée se montrait forte, ce n'était qu'un leurre.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Rachel brisa l'étreinte et murmura un "désolée ..." timide. Quinn sécha ses larmes du revers de la main et prit timidement celle de la petite brune avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la sortie. Quinn ne savait pas pourquoi, mais la présence de Rachel la calmer, l'apaiser. Comme pour Santana et Brittany, l'une avait besoin de l'autre. Sinon, elles se sentaient perdu. Les deux formaient un duo infâme, l'une sniper tout ce qu'elle pouvait alors que la deuxième était une machine à tuer au corps à corps.

Une fois dehors, Quinn et Rachel se dirigèrent vers la petite voiture de la brune tandis que les deux autres se dirigeaient vers la voiture de Quinn.

"-Quinn, ça te dérange si je retourne chez moi pour vérifier si mes Papas vont bien ... ?

"- ... Il vaudrait mieux éviter, c'est toi leurs cibles ...

"-Moi, mais pourquoi ... ? Demanda Rachel avec peur et curiosité. Qu'avait-elle de si spéciale pour attirer ces malades ?

"-Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Si tu veux repasser chez toi, je t'accompagne. Soupira Quinn.

"-Au fait, vous êtes quoi au juste avec Santana et Brittany ... ?

"-Des tueurs à gages. Répondit la petite blonde impassible. Et tu étais notre cible, et tu l'es toujours, c'est pourquoi tu viens avec nous. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un d'autre prenne ta prime.

"-DE-de quoi ? Maintenant, Rachel commençait à avoir peur de la jeune femme à ses côtés et tenta d'ouvrir sa portière qui fut aussitôt fermé, elle tapa du pied mais se retrouva toujours prisonnière. Laisse moi descendre, s'il te plaît !

"-Non. La blonde avait répliqué froidement en allumant le moteur."

Mais sa prisonnière ne semblait pas vouloir se laisser faire et commença à devenir hystérique mais sur elles attiraient beaucoup trop l'attention sur elles. Donc Quinn pointa un pistolet vers Rachel pour que celle-ci continue d'avancer sans poser de problèmes.

Une fois devant chez elle, Rachel courut jusqu'à l'intérieur et le spectacle qu'elle y vit lui glaça le sang. Ses pères étaient dans une marre de sang et leurs organes s'échappaient de leurs corps. Même Quinn ne put retenir un haut le coeur. En s'avançant elle put sentir une odeur qui lui glaça le sang. Une odeur douce et sucrée qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille.

Ce n'était pas possible qu'**il** soit ici.

IL ETAIT MORT !


End file.
